


The Firehose

by deadptarmigan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadptarmigan/pseuds/deadptarmigan
Summary: Ginny greets Harry after some time apart.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	The Firehose

Ginny rested her hand on Harry’s wet back, grinning when he let out a squawk of surprise. 

“I thought you were sleeping!” he said. 

“Just dozing. I wanted to see you,” she said. Her cheek pressed against edge of his shoulder blade. Unable to resist, she nuzzled him a little, then pressed a kiss against his skin. 

“This is a nice surprise,” he said. 

But when he moved to turn and take her into his arms and — Ginny had no doubt — kiss her thoroughly, she gripped him by his hips. “No,” she said. 

“No?” he asked. 

Her fingers pressed harder, and she pressed herself all along his back. “Turn the shower back on, Harry, I don’t want to get cold,” she ordered. 

“Bossy tonight, are we?” 

Ginny knew he meant to sound amused and nonchalant, but his body had given an ever so slight shudder. “You’re going to enjoy it,” she promised. 

Hot water cascaded over both of them. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, then, running her fingers up his sides, and across his chest. He cleared his through when her thumbs found his nipples. Ginny toyed with them, plucked at them, and teased them until they were as stiff as hers. 

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to impress you,” she murmured. “Is it working?” 

“Witch,” Harry breathed. “Careful, or I won’t last long.”

“I’m not worried about that,” she told him. 

“Good,” he said. Then he grabbed her hand in a tight grip and dragged it down his belly where he pressed it hard against him. 

It was why Ginny’d waited until he was nearly done with his shower before she’d joined him. It was past midnight but she’d known he would still have energy to burn, that he wouldn’t want to wake her up, and that his shower would include a happy ending. Thus she hadn’t been surprised when she’d seen his silhouette through the translucent wall. 

He hadn’t been nearly as hard as he was now, though. 

Ginny touched him. He was hot under her hand — hotter than the water — and she squeezed. He rewarded her with a moan. There was a pause — did she want to linger over him the way she usually did? Or just go for the gusto? 

She shifted against him, scraping her sensitive nipples against his back. “Lift your arm,” she said. 

He did so immediately, bracing it against the pale blue shower wall. Ginny peeked around his torso, wanting to watch as she touched him. It was a gratifying sight: his penis, flushed with heat and desire, pointed straight at her, its small eye throbbing. He was so aroused, so very aroused, Ginny didn’t have the heart to tease him, so when she made her first stroke, it was firm and fast.

His grunt told her it was the right choice. 

“I missed you,” she murmured. She didn’t take her eyes off him, watching the way she pumped him. “I had to make myself come last night, wanting you in me.”

“Don’t — don’t tell me you can’t... can’t make it two days without me shagging you,” Harry said. 

Ginny bit him on his side. “I’d prefer not to have to go twelve hours,” she told him.

A breathless laugh erupted out of him. When he didn’t comment, didn’t try to tease her, didn’t do anything but moan, Ginny knew he was close. Her strokes were harder and faster now. Her other hand dipped down to his sac, squeezing in a light, pulsing rhythm. The head of his penis was a bright red now, and his groans were louder than the water hitting the floor.

His whole body tensed in her arms, and a shudder rippled through him. A moment later, the first streak of white spurted out of the tip and splattered against the translucent blue wall. It hovered there, a glossy rope, before the water washed it down. His penis pulsed in her grip as she milked him, watching with interest as more and more came out of him. He was leaning forward now, bracing himself with both hands against the wall, head bowed under the spray. 

Ginny trailed kisses along his back as he recovered, pulling away slightly, and flicking her wet hair out of her eyes.

“That was brilliant, Gin,” he rasped out. This time, when he turned, she let him. 

“Was that a nice little treat?” she asked, grinning at him. 

“Very,” he said. “I’m just surprised.”

“That I didn’t immediately have my way with you?” Ginny asked. 

“Well, yeah,” said Harry. 

Ginny wrapped her arms around him, and buried her nose against his chest. “I still plan to,” she said. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

The water stopped with the same abruptness with which it started. There was a gleam in those green eyes that told her he was up to whatever she had in mind for that night. 

“Actually,” he said. “I think it’s  my  turn to impress  you. ” 

And he proceeded to do just that.


End file.
